


appeal

by thisissirius



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Magnus says. “This rune is really distracting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	appeal

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post this on here because one was posted like YESTERDAY, but i wrote this on tumblr before it was posted so i guess it's okay? i',m sorry other person who posted ;-; (i'm not copying you, i swear)
> 
> anon wanted a fic based on my tags to [this post](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com/post/143486727203)
> 
> set in a magical universe where jace never left, they still have the cup, and they’re gonna beat valentine. bye. 
> 
> not beta'd, because that's how i roll

Alec’s stretched out on Magnus’ couch, head nestled against the arm, while he watches Magnus put the finishing touches to their drinks. They probably won’t end up drinking them; Alec thinks it’s just habit at this point, whether through his clients, or just a lifetime of having nothing _but_  the drink. 

He pushes that thought aside, mouth twitching into a smile as Magnus twirls, gesturing with the two glasses. 

“Your drink awaits.”

Alec doesn’t move. He’s comfortable, tired in a way that sinks into his bones, and the couch is comfortable for his aching body. He hates late night patrols, especially when they’re the worst kind of boring, but coming back to Magnus is always the best part. 

Sliding their drinks onto the coffee table, Magnus perches himself on the edge of the couch, one hand on Alec’s right knee. The silence between them is always comfortable - being with Magnus is so _easy_. 

Alec slides a hand up Magnus’ arm, over his shoulder and around the back of his neck. Magnus leans into the touch, answering Alec’s smile with one of his own. “Join me.”

Magnus grins the way he does whenever Alec asks for what he wants, something Alec is trying to be better at. “Gladly.”

They rearrange themselves until Magnus is nestled between Alec’s legs, his head pillowed on Alec’s chest. Alec’s not used to sharing his space with anyone, but there’s something about having Magnus close that he likes, that he could definitely get used to. 

Alec runs his fingers through the soft, short hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. He feels the full body shiver everywhere Magnus is touching him; he didn’t think it could be so intoxicating to make someone react like that. He wants to kiss Magnus, wants to draw the soft noises out of him that always make Alec want _more_. 

“You know,” Magnus says, before Alec can do any of that. “This rune is really distracting.”

He drags his nail lightly over Alec’s _deflect_  rune and oh-

This time, it’s Alec’s turn to shiver. Magnus raises his eyebrows, but does’t take his nail away. He continues to scratch lightly, his free hand threading into Alec’s hair. They’re still new at this, and Alec’s only just learning the places on his body that make everything feel good, places that Magnus delights in finding. 

The deflect rune has been on Alec’s neck for as long as he can remember, he’s used it so many times, but it never felt like _that_. 

Magnus looks calculating, a smile tugging at his lips. “Interesting.”

“What is?” Alec demands, ignoring the thrum of need curling through his body. When it’s obvious Magnus doesn’t plan on answering, Alec can’t resist how close they are, how easy it would be to just kiss Magnus. He leans in, captures Magnus’ lips in a kiss that turns hot and messy almost as soon as their mouths meet. Alec’s tongue licks at the back of Magnus’ teeth, his nose nestled against Magnus’. It draws on, neither of them willing to end it, even when Alec’s chest is tight with the need to breath. There’s something intoxicating about kissing Magnus, it’s different every time and Magnus pours everything he _is_  into it. When they finally pert, Alec keeps his grip on Magnus’ neck tight enough that he doesn’t go far. 

The smile Magnus gives him his soft, but there’s an edge to it that Alec’s seen before, usually right before Magnus does something like -

\- burying his face against Alec’s neck, tongue and teeth dragging against the raised skin of the rune. Alec’s heard the phrase _hardwired to his dick_  before, but he’s never really believed it until now. Every brush of Magnus’ mouth or teeth against the skin there makes him shudder, every nerve ending in his body feels like it’s on fire. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec says, tipping his head back against the arm of the couch, inadvertently giving Magnus easier access to the skin of his neck. Teasing skin between his lips, Magnus starts to suck, a bite that makes Alec’s hips jerk up of their own accord. He feels his dick harden, chokes down a moan as his hands slide uselessly against the back of Magnus’ head, along his shoulderblades. 

Magnus’ mouth doesn’t let up; when he releases the skin between his teeth, he licks it, fingers of one hand braced on Alec’s shoulder, the other still teasing Alec’s scalp with the tips of his fingers. It’s a little overwhelming and Alec closes his eyes, can’t stop the moan when Magnus bites at the curve of Alec’s collarbone, where the tail end of the rune lies. 

“I can’t,” Alec starts, but it trails off into another low-pitched moan as Magnus’s fingers slide a little lower and one of his nails catching on the skin behind Alec’s right ear. Alec’s hips jerk up again, his dick dragging _sweet and perfect_  against the curve of Magnus’ thigh. “ _I-”_

Magnus hums, the vibrations running through Alec’s body like mini shockwaves. He’s taking full advantage of every place he’s found that makes Alec _want_. A rub of his thumb behind Alec’s ear, the drag of teeth against his collarbone, the scratch of fingernails against the skin of Alec’s hip, his t-shirt rucked up around his torso. 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec tries, the word half-moaned. He’s grinding his hips up against Magnus’ knee, desperate for friction. This isn’t how he pictured this, not how he wanted it, but oh does he know. 

“Okay?” Magnus asks, pulling back until he can look Alec in the eye. 

Alec doesn’t know what he must look like, how wrecked he looks, but he nods, desperate for Magnus’ mouth, his fingers, _anything_. Magnus presses a hand on his hip, stills the little jerking motions Alec’s unable to help. 

“Answer me, Alec.” A thrill shoots up Alec’s spine at the command and fuck, he _wants_. 

“I’m okay,” he slurs, rolling his hips so that his dick catches just right against Magnus’ own. He’s hard too, and his eyes are losing the glamour Alec wishes he would drop more often. “I want this.”

That seems to satisfy Magnus. He thumbs at Alec’s bottom lip, dropping his head to mouth at the first hickey he’d sucked into Alec’s skin. He kisses the sensitive skin before biting down, harder this time, and it’s all Alec can do to keep the fucking _keen_  at the back of his throat from falling between them. 

Magnus’ free hand slides between their bodies, his fingers dancing over the skin of Alec’s stomach. He’s almost, _almost_ , and then cups Alec’s dick through his jeans. It’s too much, not enough, overwhelming and everything and Alec just wants and wants and wants -

Magnus pops the fly of Alec’s jeans, slides his fingers into cotton boxers until he’s wrapping sinful fingers around Alec’s dick. It’s the first time someone else has touched him, has _wanted_  to touch him, and Alec’s breath catches in his throat. 

He whimpers, plants his heels in the couch cushion and _pushes_ , relishing the drag of Magnus’ palm against the head of his dick. “ _Magnus_ , I-”

“It’s okay,” Magnus says, his voice husky and low. He noses at Alec’s temple, breath hot in Alec’s ear. “Come for me, darling.”

Alec closes his eyes, pressing his hips up into the delicious _hot tight_ grip of Magnus’ hand and _grinds_ until it’s too much and he can’t _stand it_  and fuck-

His whole body goes taut, and even as he’s riding the crest of his orgasm, Magnus doesn’t stop touching him. He’s biting at his neck, dragging his thumb over the crown of Alec’s dick and it’s too much, Alec doesn’t think he can _stand_  it. 

“You’re okay,” Magnus tells him, and Alec’s whimpering, torn between jerking up into Magnus’ hand and trying to twist away. It’s the good kind of _too much_ , though, and Alec kisses Magnus then, sloppy and wet but so, _so_  good. 

“Magnus,” Alec says again, like it’s the only word he remembers. 

In that moment, with Magnus kissing him until their mouths are numb, Alec thinks it could be, and he wouldn’t even care. 

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [tumblr](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com) and scream with me about these idiots!


End file.
